Community Approaches to Cardiovascular Health: Pathways to Heart Health (CATCH-PATH) proposes to implement and evaluate a community-based participatory research (CBPR) intervention designed to reduce and ultimately eliminate disparities in cardiovascular disease by improving heart health in Detroit, Michigan, a city in which 88% of residents are African American or Latino/a. The project will be carried out by the Healthy Environments Partnership (HEP), a CBPR partnership that has been working together since 2000 to assess community environments, and to develop, implement and evaluate multilevel evidence-based interventions to reduce the risk of heart disease in three geographically defined communities - eastside, northwest, and southwest Detroit. The CATCH-PATH Intervention Research Project builds directly on results from the CATCH Planning Phase that engaged community residents and representatives from community-based organizations (CBOs), health service providers, and academic institutions in identifying, prioritizing and piloting strategies to promote heart health in Detroit. The HEP Steering Committee, made up of representatives from CBOs from each of the involved communities, Detroit based health service providers, and academic researchers from the University of Michigan, has been actively engaged in the development and pilot testing of the Walk Your Heart to Health intervention, and will be actively engaged in implementation, analysis, evaluation, and dissemination of the proposed PATH intervention. Specifically, we aim to promote cardiovascular health by: (1) implementing &evaluating a multilevel CBPR intervention (i.e., individual, family, organizational) to increase active living (specifically walking groups) in three communities in Detroit;(2) implementing &evaluating a multilevel CBPR intervention (i.e., organization, community, policy) to promote leadership development, community action, and policies that support active living;(3) maintaining and evaluating the HEP CBPR partnership process and outcomes of engaging community members in providing input and scientific and community oversight for all aspects of the CATCH-PATH project;and (4) disseminating preliminary results and developing a Dissemination Plan to share research findings through community and peer reviewed outlets, to assure translation of results from this multilevel CBPR intervention into programmatic and policy efforts to improve heart health.